We Are The Future
by kirstykat31
Summary: Rage has spread and the government has had to take drastic tactics to ensure that England still has a future.
1. Introduction

**We are the future.**

**Introduction.**

_September 5th, 2011_

_Deep within the medical research labs located 2 miles west of Manchester city centre; three apes were infected with 'rage'. Biologist Sean Mathews was investigating this virus at around 1700 hours when one of the chimps escaped and bit Mathews. Due to the highly contagious infection, the virus spread within seconds and Mathews was infected_

_This was the start of the outbreak._

September 6th, 2011

"Kirsty!" Megan panted behind me, trying to catch up with my increasing pace. Today would be the day I would finally know what GCSE's I'd secured and whether my chances of going to Xaverian College would be likely or only just a distant dream.

"I need to be the first one to get the results or everybody will corner me and demand that I tell them!" I protested back. Rolling her eyes, Megan simply followed while trying to adjust her tie to a comfortable position. It was the first day back and every student now in year 11 knew that their results were in. Being me, I wanted mine first and as we arrived near the hall, I discovered I wasn't the only one. The whole hall was filled with my year sitting around looking nervous.

"Kirsty!" My head of year, Donna, beamed. "Come in and sit down, we're reading out the results now."

"Thanks Mrs." I said before turning back to Megan. I was about to hug her and tell her I'd see her that night for band but Donna spoke before me.

"You're both in the band right?" She asked.

"Yea." Megan replied, looking confused.

"Well, Kirsty can get her results then you both need to be in the music room for 9."

"Sure, I'll see you there Kirsty." Megan smiled before running off to form. Without even being slightly nervous, I walked into the main hall and took a seat next to Lucy. We didn't even have time to talk about anything before the headmistress walked in and began her lecture on how our results are important to the academy and how lucky we are to be in such a 'great school'.

For a while, I barely listened. It was going to be a while before my results would be read out anyway. When it came to Lucy's, I felt nervous for the first time.

"H, Lucy. Maths, A. English, A. Physics, A*." The teacher at the front declared. A well deserved applaud was given before she returned to reading out people's results. When they got to mine, I couldn't believe my ears.

"M, Kirsty. Maths, A. English, A*. Physics, A*." They read. I gasped and the room applauded again. After all the results had been read out, Donna came over and asked Lucy to come to music as well. With questioning looks, we both walked down to music. On the way, we spotted a bunch of girls who had brought in a radio and were sat nervously around it. Being the nosey person she is, Lucy wanted to go over and see what the broadcast was about but I urged her onwards.

When we arrived, the room was silent. There were a few people from band sat around and one girl from my year who had left the hall before we had. Taking seats next to my boyfriend, Caleb, and my close friend, Will, we sat waiting in silence too.

It was about 10 minutes later when the headmistress arrived again and the news was revealed. I had to be the least afraid in the whole room after the news.

"Rage, a deadly virus, is spreading. England is being quarantined."


	2. Chapter 1

**Lock down.**

"Rage is a virus that makes its victims almost zombie like. It takes over their mind and turns them into killing machines basically. Every school in England has been asked to keep their best students in a room re-enforced with shatter-proof glass and enough food to last the students for a week. Most schools have chosen the ones with the best GSE results in aim for the next generation to be able to re-build England after de-contamination. Instead, we are going to let the school's band stay in here along with A* students, Lucy and Thea. Questions?" The headmistress informed us. For a few seconds, we were all silent.

"This is inhumane!" Caleb yelled out from beside me. It was unusual for him to actually yell like this; the situation had definitely affected him. "what about our families?"

"I understand your distress but it's either stay in here and stay alive, or die. It is likely that most of Britain will be infected as the disease is passed through blood and saliva." She replied calmly.

"But, you said the food only lasts a week."

"After a week, if the virus still exists, armed forces will come for you and evacuate you to America where you will begin a new life."

"How, we'll have no money!"

"A special camp for all people evacuated will be set up." She finished with an aggressive sound. Caleb shut up. "If that is all, I wish you all the best of luck. Ration your food and stay close." She declared before leaving the room and locking it down completely with a shutter.

The next few minutes were awkward and scarring; I'll never get them out of my mind. Wrapping his arms tightly around me, Caleb pulled me into a hug and began telling me that it would be fine. A few people began crying and trying to phone home but the phone network had been completely wiped out. Sam tried logging onto the computer but the only internet reports we could find were that the virus was spreading. There was no specific number on how many were infected but apparently, the number had gone well over 10,000. Panicked, everybody began hugging each other and setting up camp for the long week we were now facing. I found it annoying how we would all be in school uniform all week; our uniform was extremely difficult to fall asleep in. I should know, I've tried sleeping in class before. Eventually, we decided to place all the chairs into a position which formed a long table in which we could sit at. Guitar amps and 3 guitars had been left in the corner in which Caleb and Calvin were sitting trying to play calming songs to lighten the mood. After investigating, I concluded that the only food we had were what was supposed to be sold in the diner this week. Sure, at least it wouldn't rot, but the things they served were so vile I'd rather it did.

The day seemed to last forever, but even forever has to come to a close. From the think windows, we watched the sun set over Manchester and darkness fall fast and filled with fury. The hours rolled by and all we could do was sit and wait for nothing. It was around midnight before somebody actually communicated to us all.

"I think if half of us sleep now and half of us sleep later, we'll have a better chance of surviving if somebody...or something...breaks in." Will declared. He had a point; if we were all too deep in slumber at the same time then we'd surely die if anything went wrong. Nodding, we started devising an order of who would stay awake if we got into two's. Naturally, I was paired with Caleb. I wanted to stay awake first because a recent diagnosis meant that it would be extremely hard for me to fall asleep at this time. Across the room, Will had awkwardly paired with Lucy and Sam had paired with his cousin, Hannah. It seemed that I was the only girl that was going to be staying up later than the rest of them.

"You scared?" Will whispered across the room. Caleb had tried his best to cover himself with his blazer and was now lying on the floor, almost perfectly asleep. I couldn't help but realise how much this reminded me of the time we went to Germany on tour and he had fell asleep next to me on the coach. The happiness I had felt when I knew I was finally on his mind was a lot better than the happiness I tended to feel now. 'Recovering', that's what they called it.

"Not really." I lied to Will. Truth was, I was terrified. Almost everyone I cared about was in this room right now and if we didn't make it, there would be nothing left to live for in this messed up world. What I was more afraid of was losing Caleb; my life had been so much better since we got together in Germany, all I wanted to do was make sure that he made it out alive.

At around midnight, more people got bored of waiting around and began to fall asleep themselves, despite the fact there was still another 3 hours to go before the other team needed waking up. Eventually, around 1am, there was just Will and I awake. I had taken my blazer off and put over Caleb to keep him warm but I never realised how cold it could get at night.

"We'll get through this." Will said to me eventually, trying to be sympathetic but failing miserably.

"You might, I won't." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"I'd risk my life for any one of you in here. That and I only have two more pills for...you know. After that if I get any worse than I'll probably end up feeding myself to whatever's out there."

"Well, you'll be fine. I know you will be. You have me and Caleb, and we know about it so we'll look after you."

"These situations have always been awkward haven't they?" I joked.

"Too right, why can't we just have normal conversations." He finished. Propping myself up on the windowsill, I plugged my earphones into my iPod to keep me awake. Just a few days ago I'd complained to Will about how much I hated love and how falling in love was the stupidest thing anybody could do. Then it happened to me; I fell in love. There isn't much too it really, just waking up one day and realising that there's somebody out there that you can't live without. It isn't pretty either, most people think that finally falling love is a massive happy ending, but they always forget about what comes after that. Nothing exciting really, just two people that everybody thinks are cute together.

"You tired?" I asked will.

"Bit yea, why?" He replied. I didn't even need to consider anybody else, I needed sleep right that second.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled loud enough to wake even the heaviest of sleepers. Almost immediately, the complaints started. A few people were mad that I woke them up so suddenly while others just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Well, you've had your sleep, now you can keep it down for me and Will who stayed up all night while you lazy arses enjoyed a nice sleep." I complained back. Caleb was kind about it; he wrapped my blazer around me again and let me rest my head on his lap. Then, wrapping another blazer around me, he lay next to me and held me close before kissing my forehead and telling me to get some rest. After about half an hour, the rest of the room accepted that I was deeply asleep and began speaking again. A few complained at how loud I was while others just fell back asleep. Nobody was watching the tragic, brutal scene that was on clear display through the windows. Nobody but Will.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bruce**

Waking up slowly, I could tell Id had a restless night. For starters, Caleb had moved away from me for his own safety and the blazers that had been wrapped neatly around me previously were thrown astray.

"Morning." Will yelled over to me, too busy looking at something outside of the window to even look over, "or really, afternoon." Rolling over, I grabbed my blackberry to see that it was actually 2 o'clock in the afternoon and that I'd managed to sleep in for half the day. Another thing that I noticed was that I'd managed to receive three BBM messages from my friend, Lissie. It read:

_I saw the news from your country and I sure hope you're alright. If you're alive, try get over here. Apparently, the infected can't travel across great bodies of water. Hope to see you soon – Your Artist_

Quickly, I typed one back:

_We're alive, the whole band, we're in a re-enforced room apparently where we'll be safe until the army come on Saturday. Signal is down so I'm not even sure if this will send but if anything happens then I'll get myself over there. I may even ask if we can be deported there after we find out what's happening, but be warned that it won't just be me. Hope o see you soon. – Your singer._

Surprisingly, it sent. Quickly, I went onto Facebook to check if it worked. When the page was finished loading up, all I could see were messages between friends and family members. Sending a few messages to family to let them know I was safe and for them not to worry was fairly difficult; I couldn't face the fact I wouldn't see them for a while. After passing my phone around the band to leave messages, I went over to join Elliot and Will at the windowsill once more.

"Well if they broke in then we'd be trapped in here, but if we hid up in the recording studio then we could gather warmth from Caleb and live on." I heard Elliot laugh. When they saw me coming over, they beckoned me closer as if they wanted to tell me some dark secret.

"Look." Will pointed, "The infected have found school."

I leant forward to look out of the window and was thrown back with fear. As soon as my line of vision had passed the edge, something had jumped up at me. I was unsure what it was; it looked human but it couldn't be. Blood was dripping from its mouth and it's eyes were black and bloodshot. To my left, Will was laughing at my trembling presence on the floor.

"This is Bruce. Bruce's our friend now." He teased.

"What IS that?" I yelled.

"It's Bruce! This is what people look like when infected!"

"That looks more like a corpse gone wrong. That's more than an infection."

"Well, it's an infection. It's like black death or something."

"There's nothing wrong with Bruce anyway!" Elliot protested.

"Well, if Bruce manages to get in here like he's been trying to then we're going into the recording studio. Don't tell anybody else apart from Caleb though, it'd be too cramped."

"Well, okay, I guess?" I sighed, moving closer to Bruce.

"Oh, look into his eyes, It's really funny." Elliot laughed.

"Trust you two to have a zombie for a pet." I jeered before positioning myself up at the window to see what was apparently so funny. As Bruce's eyes met mine, his body started to twitch. Deep in my mind, I thought I'd seen him somewhere before. Before attacking the window again, the infected spat blood in my direction which dripped and ran down the window pane like droplets of rain. If I wasn't so messed up I'd be sick.

"See? Isn't it cool?" Elliot cheered. Slowly, I crossed the room to where Caleb was sat daydreaming as usual.

"Smile." I whispered to him while pulling him into a hug.

"You smile too." He whispered back. I could tell he wasn't completely okay but nobody could really blame him; he lived just across the road and it was clear that the infection had taken over Blackley. At the moment, all I could do was sit here and ensure that is mind didn't unwrap the clear evidence.

"Will and Elliot have a pet zombie now, it's called Bruce." I sighed. Caleb started laughing and dragged me back over to where the other two were still sat. Like a child at Christmas, Caleb ran and pressed his face against the glass to see the infected spew up more blood and start hitting the glass again. Now, more people were noticing Bruce's existence and becoming fascinated with the way his eyes were filled with rage. Sighing, Will became wary. Without anybody else noticing, he moved Elliot Caleb and I backwards into the recording studio.

"Right, something we didn't tell you was that the infected don't give up." Will whispered, pulling more people in and leaving the naive outside.

"Wait, what do you mean? I whispered back. Immediately, glass shattered. People screamed. Some ran. Slamming the door shut with force, Will locked to door to keep Bruce out.

"This room won't hold, the wall's are hollow." Sam cried. Through the glass, we watched on in horror as the infected pinned Shaun down and gauged out his eyes using his nails. As Shaun's eye sockets filled with blood, his screams started to quieten. Now, all we could do was pray for Alisha who'd just been thrown up on. Slowly, she brought her head round and stared at us all with her newly blood shot eyes.

"Somebody get the computers, get the keyboards too." Lucy screamed. Diving for protection, I grabbed one of the complete keyboards and wielded it like a bat.

"What now?" Charlotte, a feeble year 8, questioned.

"We kill them both." I said with determination. Next to me, Sam ripped the wires out of the computer and threw it at the window, smashing it. As expected, both of the infected lunged in our direction. Swinging the keyboard, I smashed Bruce's skill with a great force. Straight after, members of the band began killing him. Feeling victorious, I stood back up triumphally to be greeted by the infected Alisha jumping on me. Screaming, I did everything I could to try to get her off me before she bit me. After a long struggle, I gave up; she would kill me. Before I had a chance to relax and accept death, Alisha was thrown across the room. Shaking, I turned around to witness Caleb's tall figure wielding his now blood stained guitar.

"you alright?" He asked, dropping himself down beside me. Across the room, Will was checking to see if Alisha was dead.

"Her skull's been smashed, I'll be surprised if she's still alive now." He called over, kicking her more in the process. While others cried, Sam came closer to examine the blood that had stained my clothes.

"She's infected!" Dion, a saxophonist, shouted. This caused a few more people to shy away from me, Caleb included, and they all became deathly afraid when I stood up.

"She'd have eaten you all if she was really infected you ponces." Will cursed.

"But Alisha's blood got on her." Mark protested.

"Yea but none got inside her or you'd be lay in tiny little pieces."

"Why won't she talk then?"

"Well let's let a maniac nearly eat you and see if you have a lot to say." Will finished, silencing mark.

Hugging me tight, Caleb was no longer afraid.

"Thanks for saving me." I managed to stutter, burying my face in his neck.

"I could hardly let you be killed, you'd have killed me." He joked. It was good to joke in these situations, it saved us from the depression others were feeling. For starters, Megan had began mourning the death of Shaun. Other people mourned Alisha too; the rest just stood around looking miserable.  
>It wouldn't last long. Will knew it. Elliot knew it. I knew it.<p>

More would be coming.


End file.
